forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heralds of Faerûn
Hey, Movie. Nice article. I've often wondered about this group. If you're interested, there's a new High Herald, Ilvarthaele Everstone, one of mine. I'll leave you to integrate the lore yourself, or else I can do it once the article is complete. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :1373 DR? Why didn't they put this in Power of Faerûn, which covers up through 1374? Oh well, such is Wizards. Thanks, I'll put her in. —Moviesign (talk) 13:06, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::It was only in a Dragon article, which usually escape notice. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:19, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know if you have the magazine, but you might make more of the actual text. The Dragon article says "The other High Heralds tasked her Everstone with the maintenance and administration of heraldry of the Inner Sea, as well as providing support to the heraldic structure already in place the countries and independent cities there." — BadCatMan (talk) 09:43, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Where do I get the magazine(s)? And what do you think of the slideshow? — Moviesign (talk) 04:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, second-hand, back issues, game-store back-log. Online. ;) :::I like the slide-show. At first, I thought putting up some random coats-of-arms would be confusing, making them look like the actual symbol of the Heralds. But the slide-show is a nice fix. Still, looking at Power of Faerûn, those coats-of-arms all seem to be from merchant organisations, which I think contradicts the focus on noble, political coats-of-arms. Perhaps we could use the existing coats-of-arms of various cities, like at Baldur's Gate and Tantras? Alternatively, the picture of Starblade would work well: a Herald, displaying her arms and banner, looking cool and important sums up the Heralds well. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I thought just one coat-of-arms would imply that it belonged to the Heralds. I haven't read the whole chapter closely, but I couldn't find any ties between the images and the text; they seemed pretty generic. Blazons of merchant companies fall under the purview of the Heralds, so that's not really a problem, but feel free to add more images to the slideshow if you wish—maybe interleave city arms and noble family arms. —Moviesign (talk) 12:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Annoyingly, they do not give a hint who Starblade is and then reused the Starblade image in 4th edition to represent a War chanter. :b I'd rather not confuse people. —Moviesign (talk) 12:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, that should be fine there. Up to you what you put there. ::::Reused art, the bane of our work. Well, she can be both! :) There's a Jandar Starblade in Silver Marches (sourcebook) (page 68, 69), half-elf paladin, gender unknown, an Argent Legion commander. Yeah, it's rather tenuous. :( — BadCatMan (talk) 13:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) BTW, Cloak & Dagger also has a page on the Heralds. Mostly what you've already got, but there seem to be some new bits: an expanded list of regions they operate in, some more recent history of corruption, and a rumour of infiltration by Gargauth's cult! — BadCatMan (talk) 02:02, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Oh great, and that book is almost impossible to get :( —Moviesign (talk) 03:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Heh. Okay, I'll try to add the lore later. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:46, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :::And done on the Cloak & Dagger stuff. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:14, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hay, I know this was some time ago but I have a store near my town that have Cloak & Dagger for 149kr (about 20$) If any one wants one of the regulars on the wiki wants one I'll help order one. Don't know how many they have thought... Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 21:32, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::I have already acquired a copy, but thank you for the offer :) —Moviesign (talk) 21:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::No Problem :)! Just wanted to help :3! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 09:03, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Categorization I'm not certain how to categorize Heralds. Do we do Category:Members of the Heralds for people and, say, Category:Herald offices for their positions? Too many Heralds seem to go unnamed and use only their Herald titles, such as Thorn Tree. I'd like to see some place for Heralds in an Inhabitants category. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:00, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :So you want to create a stub for every office and place it in Category:Herald offices and Category:Inhabitants of (place)? That's a lot of one-sentence stubs... —Moviesign (talk) 14:52, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::What I mean is, do I call Thorn Tree a person and put it in Inhabitants, or call Thorn Tree a title and put in another category? The former means that the Herald of Riatavin (whoever they are) appears in an inhabitants category, as desired, while the latter does not but is more correct. Or, more excruciatingly, have two articles: Thorn Tree the Herald title and Unnamed Thorn Tree the person, which is fully logical but rather redundant. ::BTW, they wouldn't be stubs if they're complete, just really short articles. They're not really a problem in a complete wiki, just filler. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:41, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Since many Heralds used their title as their name (I'm guessing exclusively in areas where the ruler was at odds with the Heralds) I think it's okay to put one article in both categories. Explaining the distinction would at least double the length of the article :D —Moviesign (talk) 13:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, I've remembered my cheat of the 3-sentence rule: categorising a redirect. Thus, I've got Thorn Tree (half-elf) categorised as an inhabitant, which simply redirects to Thorn Tree. So, proper categorisation, but only one article to reduce redundancy. What do you think? — BadCatMan (talk) 11:08, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't have a problem with one article in both categories, with the text explaining the way titles are used as names. But using categorized redirects is okay too, if you prefer. —Moviesign (talk) 13:56, July 21, 2014 (UTC)